A Scrapbook of Memories
by Fairusa84
Summary: BFFs Alice and Bella take a semester in London. Their mentor Rosalie introduces them to her boyfriend Emmett and his roommate Edward. Follow them during the semester as they learn the consequences of distance and coincidence and the choices they make.


**A/N This o/s was **originally written for the Foxy Fics Compilation, the proceeds of which went to the Michael J. Fox Research Foundation into Parkinson's Disease. ** Thanks to everyone who bought the compilation - you've helped a great deal!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Scrapbook of Memories<strong>

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** LDN :D

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 10:24am PDT

Pixie!

Are you about packed? Remember: 2 suitcases max and 1 carry on. And no, you can't take half of mine. I've got stuff to ship, too :)

I'm so excited about this! Just 3 more days…

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** packing…

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 10:37am PDT

Bells! :p

Damn you, for reading my mind. I just can't decide what to pack and what to leave… all of my clothes and shoes and bags are super cute, they deserve to come. I need to make a good impression!

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** they have stores in London too

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 10:45am PDT

You do know that we're going to a modern metropolis, not a Third World country, right?

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** being unique is a life's mission

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 10:49am PDT

I know, but I like to be one of a kind. Vivienne Westwood didn't offer me the internship because I'm a dime a dozen, missy!

Don't worry, I'll figure it out. Are you sure I can't use one of your bags to stuff Jazzy in?

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** ever heard of phone sex?

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 10:58am PDT

NO! I need the room.

You're not having second thoughts now, are you?

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** just being dramatic

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 11:02am PDT

NO! We've been dreaming about this forever!

I'll just miss him, that's all. Aren't you gonna miss Mike? Maybe they can both visit us…

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** I guess…

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 11:14am PDT

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** what's wrong?

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 11:16am PDT

Need me to come over?

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** nothing

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 11:20am PDT

I just don't know.

I _should_ be sad about leaving. I _should_ feel like I'm gonna miss him…

But I don't.

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** nothing :S

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 11:31am PDT

Did something happen? Are you sure you don't want me to come over? I can call Jazz and tell him you and I need some quality time…

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** nothing :S

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 11:38am PDT

Don't postpone your plans with Jasper, you need to say goodbye to him. I'll be fine.

It's just, things have been weird lately. Like, since we finalized London, he's been more distant. But I have been, too. I don't know. Maybe some separation is what we need. Charlie sure is happy about that, anyway. Lol.

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** Daddy's little girl :p

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 11:46am PDT

I bet! Charlie never really liked him, did he?

Aw, sweetie, I'm sorry to hear that. You're right, though; maybe some time and distance will help you sort things out.

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** Daddy's little girl :p

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 11:52am PDT

No, he didn't. Remember when we were starting to set this whole thing up? First question he asked was if Mike would be coming, too. He was so relieved when I told him it was just you and me. That this was our plan long before boys came along.

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** final days

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 11:58am PDT

Oh, I do remember, that was so funny! Anyway, I'm gonna continue packing. Jazz is coming over in a bit, so I'll be pretty much 'indisposed' for the next couple of days ;)

But if you need me, I'm just a phone call away and he'll understand.

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** safe sex… ;)

**Sent:** Tuesday, 5 August 2008, 12:04am PDT

Alright, have fun. I'll see you Friday!

**o~O~o**

_Being touristy during orientation: Alice and I in the London__ Eye. August 12th 2008._

_Starbucks in front of St. Paul's Cathedral. August 12th 2008._

_With our foreign exchange mentor, Rosalie Hale, exploring the British Museum. August 13th 2008._

_Alice going crazy upon discovery of Bond Street. August 14th 2008._

**o~O~o**

Hello lovelies!

I had been hoping to catch you in your room, but I must have missed you…

My boyfriend and his flat mate are having a little get together tomorrow evening. I told him I am your foreign exchange mentor this term and he extended an invitation to you.

It's rather casual, just a few friends and some drinks. Let me know if you want to come. It starts around 8pm. I can come pick you up here or call me for the address.

Hugs,

Rosalie

**o~O~o**

_Party at Emmett's. *snort* 'little get together' – i.e. half his soccer team. Oh, and no sight of his 'flat mate' for most of the night. Weirdo.__ August 16th 2008._

**o~O~o**

Alice, Bella,

Cheers for coming over last weekend. Was nice meeting you, and I hope we'll see you around more often. One of my mates took this picture of you and Rosalie. I reckoned you'd like it.

Emmett

PS I'm sorry Edward was acting like such a prick. He's a nice lad, just a tad stuck up at times, what with his dad being the Duke of Sussex. Heard his girlfriend was stressing him out, too. Be glad she wasn't there, she would have killed the mood in a second. Still doesn't excuse his behaviour 'course, but I figured I'd apologize on his behalf.

**o~O~o**

_Introduction at the University of Westminster. Look at us being impressed by our new surroundings. August 20th 2008._

**o~O~o**

_Alice's first day of her internship at Vivienne Westwood. Dressed to impress and jittery from nerves and too much coffee. August 25th 2008._

**o~O~o**

Hey B! What r u doing today? Glad internship starts before classes, but missing u! – A / 25-08-2008, 9:48am

Just hanging out w/ Rosalie / 25-08-2008 9:53am

Shopping? *pouts* / 25-08-2008 9:55am

No, too early for that and not in the mood. Prob museum or whatev. Get back to work, missy, it's ur 1st day! / 25-08-2008 10:03am

They won't let me do much yet. But I just love being here! Wanna meet for lunch? / 25-08-2008 10:08am

Sure. We'll swing by at noon. See you then. / 25-08-2008 10:14am

**o~O~o**

Hi Bella, Em just called me about supper tomorrow. Would you & Alice like to join us? – Rosalie / 28-08-2008 2:13pm

Thnx for the invite! I'll talk to Alice and we'll let you know – Bella / 28-08-2008 2:17pm

Great! It'll just be you girls, Em & me and Edward & Lauren. Thought it might be good meeting her, too, since Em seems keen on having you over lots. / 28-08-2008 2:24pm

**o~O~o**

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** dinner invitation

**Sent:** Thursday, 28 August 2008, 2:31pm BST

I was going to wait until you got home tonight, but then I decided not to. Here's why…

Rosalie texted me to invite us to dinner at Emmett's tomorrow. I told her I'd discuss it with you, but then she dropped the bomb that Edward's girlfriend will be there too. Yeah, _the_ Lauren Mallory will grace us with her presence. Daughter of the Earl of York, Lauren. Intimidating aristocrat, Lauren.

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** dinner invitation

**Sent:** Thursday, 28 August 2008, 2:44pm BST

OMG that's so exciting! I remember Rosalie telling us about Edward dating her. Wait, isn't she also friends with that princess… can't think of her name… the one who's like, actually related to Prince William?

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** very helpful

**Sent:** Thursday, 28 August 2008, 2:53pm BST

Great Alice, way to help me _not_ freak out over this…

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** sorry

**Sent:** Thursday, 28 August 2008, 2:58pm BST

Why are you freaking out? It's just dinner. We're their friends.

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** stressed

**Sent:** Thursday, 28 August 2008, 3:05pm BST

I don't know. I'm just a little stressed. I mean, Rosalie is very welcoming, and Emmett's one of the friendliest guys I know. But Edward… I can't get a read on him. And remember how Emmett was commenting on Lauren the other night? I'm just nervous, that's all.

**o~O~o**

**From:** Emmett McCarty

**To:** Alice Brandon, Bella Swan

**Subject:** Friday

**Sent:** Sunday, 31 August 2008, 11:40am BST

Hi girls,

It was great having you over Friday night. Once again, I'm sorry things were so awkward with Edward and Lauren. I swear, I don't know what's wrong with them. All they do is fight lately and when they manage to be civil to each other, people around them have to endure their frustration. Please, don't let this keep you from coming over, because you're always welcome.

Emmett

**o~O~o**

_Bella's first day of classes in London. Of course, she overslept. September 1st, 2008__._

**o~O~o**

Rosalie Hale! Why didn't I know Edward would be in my Shakespeare class this morning? Not. Amused. Bella / 01-09-2008 10:36am

So sorry. Completely slipped my mind. Is it that bad? / 01-09-2008 10:42am

He's distant as ever. But if I had known I might've not worn my faded jeans and Forks High t-shirt… / 01-09-2008 10:48am

Oh darling, he's used to me walking around in Em's shirt, don't worry. I'm sure you look lovely / 01-09-2008 10:54am

Is Edward still acting like a royal pain in the ass? *snickering at own joke* Alice / 04-09-2008 11:03am

Haha, very funny. I think the ice is melting. Maybe he realized I'm not a silly American girl and could actually teach him a thing or two / 04-09-2008 11:06am

Wow. He's actually speaking to you now? Kudos for the accomplishment / 04-09-2008 11:11am

Well, the glaring has stopped and I caught him sneaking glances my way. Still pretty silent. But the… hostility… seems to have gone / 04-09-2008 11:15am

Yeah, Rosalie told me she threatened him if he didn't lighten up around us, because we're her friends / 04-09-2008 11:18am

That's so sweet of her! I wonder what she used to get to him, though. He doesn't look like the kind of guy that's easily threatened… / 04-09-2008 11:22am

It's always the quiet ones that you have to look out for. Let's discuss over lunch. I'm meeting you in front of your building in 30 / 04-09-2008 11:29am

OMG babe you're hilarious when someone's getting under your skin! / 04-09-2008 1:09pm

Edward is NOT getting under my skin. He's just annoying the crap out of me / 04-09-2008 1:12pm

Sure, honey, keep telling yourself that… / 04-09-2008 1:14pm

What's that supposed to mean? / 04-09-2008 1:16pm

It means that if he didn't, it wouldn't bug you this much / 04-09-2008 1:20pm

**o~O~o**

**Jessica Stanley **Had the best night EVER! :D

Wednesday, 10 September 2008, 9:24am PDT

**Tanya Denali**

Who with?

Wednesday, 10 September 2008, 9:32am PDT

**Jessica Stanley**

Can't really say…

Wednesday, 10 September 2008, 9:45am PDT

**Tanya Denali**

You naughty vixen :p

Wednesday, 10 September 2008, 9:51am PDT

**Jessica Stanley**

NO! Not like that! I just can't reveal his identity. It's complicated…

Wednesday, 10 September 2008, 9:53am PDT

**Tanya Denali**

Oh, I see. Because of you-know-who?

Wednesday, 10 September 2008, 9:56am PDT

**Jessica Stanley**

That's right ;)

Wednesday, 10 September 2008, 9:58am PDT

**o~O~o**

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** Happy birthday!

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 12:05am PDT

Hey sugar,

Happy 21st!

I hope you'll be surrounded by good people today. Have fun, get your drink on and don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)

Jazz

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Jasper Whitlock

**Subject:** Thnx, cowboy

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 9:17am BST

So sweet of you to be the first – in your time zone – to congratulate me! Alice was actually the first over here. She woke me up with breakfast in bed, lol.

About the drinking… we've been working on that since we got here, but it's nice to be legal back home now, too.

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** drinking = good

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 1:24am PDT

I bet! But the question is… will you party tonight?

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Jasper Whitlock

**Subject:** still awake?

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 9:32am BST

Of course! Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett is throwing a party tonight. His apartment fits more people than our dorm and it's cheaper than a bar.

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** been talking to A online since she woke up…

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 1:36am PDT

Glad you girls got some friends over there. Any progress with that other guy?

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Jasper Whitlock

**Subject:** She misses you. When will you visit?

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 9:38am BST

Edward? He's still aloof. Whatever.

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** delicate situation

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 1:42am PDT

Alice told me there's a lot of tension between you guys.

Oh, and don't tell her yet, but I'm surprising her soon. Booked my flight tonight :)

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Jasper Whitlock

**Subject:** delicate situation?

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 9:45am BST

Tension, sure. He's rude and stuck up and hides from me. I don't care.

Wow, that's awesome! She'll go crazy! When and how long?

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** sure…

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 1:53am PDT

I'm coming over for a week around her birthday. Will forward you my flight details. Rec me a hotel?

Okay, so it's weird with him. But let me ask you this: good weird or bad weird?

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Jasper Whitlock

**Subject:** weird

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 9:58am BST

I think I can crash at a friend's place if you guys want some privacy. I mean, flights are expensive enough…

It's not the uncomfortable weird that I had with Mike before I left.

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** case in point

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 2:01am PDT

Are you sure you don't mind?

See? So it's a better weird than that. Like I said: Alice notices tension, and it's the kind of tension that makes her giddy. 'Nuff said.

By the way, have you heard from Mike lately?

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Jasper Whitlock

**Subject:** no I don't mind

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 10:14am BST

Uhm… we texted a little and sent some e-mails. But he's very busy with school this year.

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** sure…

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 2:18am PDT

Okay, hon… I hate to burst your bubble, especially today… but he's not _that_ busy.

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Jasper Whitlock

**Subject:** what do you mean?

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 10:20am BST

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** loving boyfriends

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 2:25am PDT

You should really talk to Alice about this… But to me he doesn't appear to be missing you all that much. He's happy to party and act… uhm… unattached.

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Jasper Whitlock

**Subject:** unattached?

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 10:28am BST

Are you saying he's cheating on me?

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** don't shoot the messenger

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 2:31am PDT

I don't know. I'm just saying how it looks to me. Please, darlin', talk to Alice. Check Facebook.

Look, I don't wanna upset you, not like this and not on your birthday, but I feel like you should know what's going on back home…

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Jasper Whitlock

**Subject:** no hard feelings

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 10:36am BST

Don't worry, Jazz, I know you're only looking out for me. I'll talk to Alice. Thanks.

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** okay

**Sent:** Saturday, 13 September 2008, 2:40am PDT

Okay, doll, have fun today. We'll keep in touch about my trip.

**o~O~o**

_21st B-day bash 20__8: Rosalie hosted a cocktail party at Emmett's. Alice dressed me up in Westwood. Edward actually showed up and was pleasant. Alice and I singing karaoke after countless cocktails._

**o~O~o**

**From:** Mike Newton

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** Happy birthday

**Sent:** Tuesday, 16 September 2008, 8:32pm PDT

Hey baby,

I'm sorry I'm a little late with this, but I've been insanely busy. Classes are killing me this term :S

Anyway, happy belated birthday! I hope you had a great time with Alice.

Love ya,

Mike

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** Fwd: Happy birthday

**Sent:** Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 9:10am BST

Can you believe this bullshit?

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Mike Newton

**Subject:** thnx

**Sent:** Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 9:11am BST

Gee, thanks. I'm glad you didn't forget completely. Yes, I had a great time with Alice and my _friends_ over here. And I already heard a little about your busy life.

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** douche

**Sent:** Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 9:15am BST

How stupid does he think you are? Just because we're here and he's there, doesn't mean we're cut off. I'll have Jasper looking out for you back home.

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** idk

**Sent:** Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 9:23am BST

I just don't know what to think right now.

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** hugs

**Sent:** Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 9:30am BST

Wanna meet for lunch? I know this cute little restaurant right next to Southwark Cathedral…

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** lunch

**Sent:** Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 9:34am BST

Sure, thanks. I'll meet you in front of the cathedral at noon.

**o~O~o**

**Tanya Denali ****Jessica Stanley**

How's your project going?

Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 10:22am PDT

**Jessica Stanley**

Still being processed, but third party as of yet uncooperative.

Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 10:48am PDT

**Tanya Denali**

Babe, ever heard of hostile take-over?

Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 10:51am PDT

**Jessica Stanley**

Trying to, but 'partner' is being a pussy.

Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 10:56am PDT

**Mary Alice Brandon**

Lol, sounds like quite the covert mission :p

Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 7:10pm BST

**Tanya Denali**

ROFL

Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 11:12am PDT

**Jessica Stanley**

:/

Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 11:12am PDT

**o~O~o**

**From:** Mike Newton

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** upset?

**Sent:** Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 11:43am PDT

Bells, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry I was late for your birthday, but that's no reason to be so sarcastic. Or is it that time of the month again?

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Mike Newton

**Subject:** really?

**Sent:** Wednesday, 17 September 2008, 8:18pm BST

Are you really that stupid, Mike? Or did all that weed you like to smoke finally kill off those last remaining brain cells?

Yes, I'm upset!

Do you need a list of reasons? You'll notice my period isn't on it – and by the way, that's a very misogynistic comment, but I'll overlook it, because I don't want to add any more to the list.

You weren't late for my birthday. You _forgot_. I know for a fact both Jasper and Angela had to remind you of it. Don't lie.

I've been gone for over a month now and I can literally count the number of e-mails, phone calls _and_ text messages you sent me on one hand. I don't expect you to be miserable without me, but it would be nice to know you think about me and miss me. In case you forgot: I'm still your girlfriend.

You claim you're too busy to contact me. Well, guess what – I'm busy, too! We're all busy. But, for instance, Jasper always manages to send both me _and_ Alice e-mails, texts and Facebook messages. And he's already doing an internship at a law firm, beside his huge course load. Is it really that difficult to leave me a message when you're online?

Speaking of which: just because I'm in London, doesn't mean I'm cut off from the world. Or the internet. I'm on Facebook, too, you know. And I see your status updates. Apparently you're not too busy to go to all the frat parties, hang out at Starbucks and go to the gym.

DON'T LIE TO ME!

**o~O~o**

20 September 208: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen wants to be friends on Facebook. Two mutual friends: Emmett Dale McCarty. Rosalie Lillian Hale.

**o~O~o**

**Michael Newton** is in a complicated relationship with **Isabella Marie Swan**.

Sunday, 21 September 2008, 2:12pm PDT

**Jessica Stanley **and** Tanya Denali** like this.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Really, Mike? This is how you wanna handle things? Very mature…

Sunday, 21 September 2008, 10:45pm BST

**Jasper Whitlock** likes this.

**Michael Newton**

What else am I supposed to do after that e-mail?

Sunday, 21 September 2008, 2:53pm PDT

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Uhm… crazy suggestion: talk to me? I'm not cut off from the world, you know.

Sunday, 21 September 2008, 11:01pm BST

**Michael Newton**

Okay, fine, are you on Skype now?

Sunday, 21 September 2008, 3:06pm PDT

**o~O~o**

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** Mike

**Sent:** Sunday, 21 September 2008, 4:11pm PDT

Hey Bells,

Did you talk things through with Mike? Let me know if there's anything I can do for you here.

Jazz

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Jasper Whitlock

**Subject:** Mike

**Sent:** Monday, 22 September 2008, 00:20am BST

Thanks, Jazz.

It was okay. He said he wants to work it out, that he misses me and just doesn't know how to deal with it. I told him to talk to me before he does something stupid and childish, like changing his status.

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** Mike

**Sent:** Sunday, 21 September 2008, 4:27pm PDT

That's true. But forgive me if I don't quite trust the situation. I'll stay on the lookout for you. And you just enjoy yourself over there.

**o~O~o**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen **has tagged you in a photo in the album _Summer 2008_ by **Emmett Dale McCarty**.

Monday, 22 September 2008, 7:36am BST

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

Our American friends fit in nicely.

Monday, 22 September 2008, 7:37am BST

**Demetri Richard Thompson**

Very nicely indeed :p

Monday, 22 September 2008, 9:14am BST

**Felix Marshall Cook**

If it were up to me I'd extend their invitation indefinitely.

Monday, 22 September 2008, 10:43am BST

**Emmett Dale McCarty**

Out of your league, boys, and already spoken for ;)

Monday, 22 September 2008, 10:59am BST

**Demetri Richard Thompson**

Eddie?

Monday, 22 September 2008, 11:04am BST

**Emmett Dale McCarty**

Nope, boyfriends back home.

Monday, 22 September 2008, 11:16am BST

**Felix Marshall Cook**

Too bad…

Monday, 22 September 2008, 11:21am BST

**o~O~o**

B, are you at home? J just e-mailed me. I think you should see this – A / 23-09-2008 11:23am

Just got out of class, on my way home. What's it about? – B / 23-09-2008 11:29am

Are you alone? It's the class you have with E, right? Ask him to go with you? / 23-09-2008 11:31am

He's still here, yes, I'll ask him. Al, you're scaring me here… / 23-09-2008 11:33am

It's about Mike… Look, I'm off to lunch in 10, will fwd to you then and call you – A / 23-09-2008 11:35am

**o~O~o**

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** Mike is an asshole

**Sent:** Tuesday, 23 September 2008, 11:47am BST

Hey sweetie, I just got this from Jasper. You know he wouldn't tell me unless he was absolutely sure…

**o~O~o**

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Jasper Whitlock

**Subject:** thanks

**Sent:** Tuesday, 23 September 2008, 12:01pm BST

Hey Jasper,

Thanks for sending Alice the info about Mike and Jessica. You were right for not trusting him. I'm dumping his sorry ass. He couldn't even do the decent thing and break up with me before he hooked up with her. Asshole.

Anyway, thanks. You're the best.

Bella

**From:** Jasper Whitlock

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** you're welcome

**Sent:** Tuesday, 23 September 2008, 7:14am PDT

No worries, sweetheart. You're better off without him. If you want me to kick his ass, just say so and I'll be happy to help :p

**o~O~o**

**Isabella Marie Swan **is now single.

Tuesday, 23 September 2008, 12:15pm BST

**Mary Alice Brandon** and **Jasper Whitlock** like this.

**Angela Weber**

What happened? Oh, and how is London?

Tuesday, 23 September 2008, 7:56am PDT

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Jasper can tell you. London is great, by the way, thanks.

Tuesday, 23 September 2008, 4:10pm BST

**o~O~o**

What the hell, Bella? – Mike / 23-09-2008 10:01am PDT

Why did you change your status? – Mike / 23-09-2008 10:04am PDT

How stupid do you think I am? I saw the pictures! / 23-09-2008 6:10pm BST

I don't know what you're talking about / 23-09-2008 10:16am PDT

DON'T LIE TO ME! I know you've been fucking Jessica! At least have the balls to admit it! / 23-09-2008 6:21pm BST

Now who's being childish and hiding behind Facebook? / 23-09-2008 10:32am PDT

What goes around comes around, Mikey. I'm done with it / 23-09-2008 6:34pm BST

Fine. Jess is more fun and a better lay than you anyway / 23-09-2008 10:40am PDT

**o~O~o**

**Emmett Dale McCarty Isabella Marie Swan**

Hey girl, Rose told me what happened. That prick should be glad there's an ocean and a continent separating us, because if I get my hands on him… E was furious, too. Said 'that's no way to treat a lady'. Suffice it to say that this clown is not welcome over here. What do you girls say to a movie night?

Wednesday, 24 September 2008, 9:13am BST

**o~O~o**

**From:** Edward Cullen

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** sleeping arrangements

**Sent:** Thursday, 22 October 2008, 5:01pm BST

Dear Bella,

Emmett just informed me of our surprise guest for Wednesday night. What a great idea, I am sure Alice will appreciate it. He also told me you intend on spending the week at Rosalie's, to allow them some privacy.

While I heartily applaud your motivations, I am afraid you haven't completely thought this through. Rosalie lives in a lovely flat, but it only has one bedroom, which means you would have to sleep in her room or on the couch all week. Adding to that, she and Emmett usually spend the night together, which means you would either be alone in her flat or would have to endure being a witness to their amorous activities, neither of which is favourable in my opinion.

May I suggest we rearrange the plan as follows: Emmett will spend the week at Rosalie's and you will be a guest in our flat, staying in Emmett's room. Don't worry, I will have him thoroughly clean it before you arrive. That way, you will be more comfortable and both couples will have their privacy.

Please let me know if you can agree with this.

Edward

**o~O~o**

Rose, Edward asked me to stay at his place when Jasper's visiting… - B / 22-10-2008 5:19pm

Hm. That could work out nicely. If you wouldn't mind staying in Emmett's room… - R / 22-10-2008 5:24pm

Practically speaking it's the best option. I just don't know about Edward – B / 22-10-2008 5:29pm

What do you mean? He invited you, didn't he? – R / 22-10-2008 5:33pm

Yes. But… idk. He's always so distant. Wouldn't it be awkward? – B / 22-10-2008 5:35pm

You'll never know unless you talk about it – R / 22-10-2008 5:38pm

**o~O~o**

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Edward Cullen

**Subject:** sleeping arrangements

**Sent:** Thursday, 22 October 2008, 5:53pm BST

Hi Edward,

Thanks for your offer. I agree that this would be the most practical solution. So yes, I accept your invitation. I hope being temporary flat mates works out.

Bella

**From:** Edward Cullen

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** diet

**Sent:** Thursday, 22 October 2008, 6:05pm BST

Wonderful. I'll make sure the room is in order for you. Are there any dietary specifications I should be aware of? What kind of breakfast do you prefer?

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Edward Cullen

**Subject:** gracious host

**Sent:** Thursday, 22 October 2008, 6:14pm BST

That's very considerate of you. I'm pretty low-maintenance; some cereal and fruit is fine for breakfast.

Oh, I just remembered: will Lauren be okay with me staying over?

**From:** Edward Cullen

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** cereal and fruit it is

**Sent:** Thursday, 22 October 2008, 6:23pm BST

Of course! I want you to be comfortable whenever you're here.

And don't worry about Lauren. She can't tell me whom to invite and whom not to.

**o~O~o**

B-girl! Just landed at Heathrow. Where do I meet you guys? – Jazz / 28-10-2008 6:47pm

J-man! We're about to go to Emmett's for dinner, dvd and drinks. Take the tube to Baker St and call me when you get there. It's 2 blocks from the station – B / 28-10-2008 6:55pm

**o~O~o**

_Alice's 21st. She expected a quiet night with the gang. Surprise! Jasper flew in. October 28th, 2008._

**o~O~o**

OMG B! You and J are the best! Though I'm a little mad you didn't tell me… - A / 29-10-2008 8:20am

Wouldn't be much of a surprise if I'd told you ;) Glad you're happy – B / 29-10-2008 8:23am

Too bad I have to work today… / 29-10-2008 8:26am

What's J doing while you're at work? / 29-10-2008 8:29am

Sleeping off the jetlag, taking us to lunch, maybe some sightseeing… Oh and he said you're staying at Edward's this week? / 29-10-2008 8:34am

Yeah, he invited me so you could be alone. I'll come by your office at noon. Should I pick up Jazz on the way? / 29-10-2008 8:37am

That'd be great! Don't want him getting lost… So nice of E to invite you. How's that going? / 29-10-2008 8:40am

It's alright, he's being a good host. Surprised Lauren hasn't thrown a fit about it, though / 29-10-2008 8:44am

I doubt she will. And if she does, she's not justified in it / 29-10-2008 8:47am

What do you mean? Of course she could; I'm staying at her boyfriend's place / 29-10-2008 8:50am

I have it on high authority that they're not particularly solid anymore… / 29-10-2008 8:52am

They're breaking up? / 29-10-2008 8:53am

I'm not sure. Rosalie told me things have been going downhill ever since he called off their engagement in June / 29-10-2008 8:56am

But… he doesn't act like an engaged man at all… / 29-10-2008 8:58am

Sweetie, he's not officially engaged anymore. There's a reason for that. Has he been flirting with you? / 29-10-2008 9:01am

Not really, just being friendly. Which he wasn't at first, remember? / 29-10-2008 9:04am

Okay… but there's tension? Like, good, butterfly-invoking tension? / 29-10-2008 9:06am

Bella? / 29-10-2008 9:14am

Okay, I'm taking your silence as confirmation / 29-10-2008 9:20am

I don't know, alright? / 29-10-2008 9:23am

This, right here, is exactly what I've been expecting since your birthday. There's something there, trust me / 29-10-2008 9:26am

What are you talking about, Alice? / 29-10-2008 9:29am

Admit it, Edward pushes your buttons. It's so obvious! / 29-10-2008 9:31am

Al's right, B. Even I noticed, and I only met the guy last night – Jazz / 29-10-2008 9:31am

Alright, alright. Buttons have been pushed. Now what? It's not like he's single… / 29-10-2008 9:35am

Flirt with him a little, but let him make the move. You don't know what's up with Lauren, he does. But I don't think she matters much anymore / 29-10-2008 9:37am

Doesn't that make me about as bad as Jessica, though? I'm not a thief / 29-10-2008 9:39am

NO! Jess willingly seduced Mike and he went along with it. But I'll check. Hold on / 29-10-2008 9:42am

By the way, aren't you supposed to be at work? / 29-10-2008 9:44am

I got to start at 10 because of my birthday. J's walking me. Give me a sec, I'll call Rose / 29-10-2008 9:46am

Okay, cliff notes: E wants to break up with L but hasn't had the opportunity yet. She's been partying with Beatrice and flirting a lot, so she probably knows. Again: let him make the first move, but don't fight it. If you like him… / 29-10-2008 9:58am

I'll think about it. But thanks. I'll see you at lunch. xo / 29-10-2008 10:03am

**o~O~o**

Hey Edward, is it just you and me for supper today? I think we need to get some groceries. Or do you want to order in? – Bella / 29-10-2008 11:51am

I'd rather get groceries. Emmett's participating in a darts tournament tonight, which means beer and fast food. Would you like to come? / 29-10-2008 11:58am

I would, but I really need to study tonight, especially considering the coming weekend. I'll ask Jasper and Alice, though, if that's okay? / 29-10-2008 12:02pm

By all means. He seems quite alright. I'll pick you up after class and we can get our groceries then / 29-10-2008 12:06pm

Al needs to work on her project for the fashion show, but Jazz would love to come. Can you and Emmett pick him up at our dorm? / 29-10-2008 12:18pm

**o~O~o**

Black Label seems to be E's truth serum – after 2 glasses he started spilling his guts. Apparently, L has a wandering eye while also being very jealous. As you know, engagement was called off, but they're only together now for appearance – J / 29-10-2008 9:43pm

Like a mutual agreement? And please don't get him too drunk, I still have to live with him this week… / 29-10-2008 9:48pm

Don't worry, I'll get him some water soon. He said he called it quits a while ago but she has trouble accepting it / 29-10-2008 9:55pm

That also explains why he got so angry about Mike. But why not break up completely? / 29-10-2008 10:03pm

Her parents are pretty high ranking and they don't want a scandal *rolls eyes* / 29-10-2008 10:07pm

We're on our way over. Just a head's up: E's pretty drunk and mumbling incoherently about you – J / 30-10-2008 12:53am

Perfect :S I'll buzz you in, but you guys put him to bed – B / 30-10-2008 1:04am

**o~O~o**

Hey Edward,

I hope you're not too hung over today. I tried to wake you up for class earlier, but you were pretty determined in skipping it today, so I let you sleep. Don't worry, I'll excuse you in class and have checked your schedule. I'll take notes for you this morning and will talk to someone from your other class about notes from that one.

There's fresh coffee in a thermos in the kitchen and I already put out some anti-hangover food. There's also a shake in the fridge that I have found helpful when I needed it.

Bella

**o~O~o**

Thank you so much for your good care. I hope I wasn't too much trouble last night. If so: I'm sorry – E / 30-10-2008 2:37pm

It was more funny than trouble, and don't worry; it's the least I could do to repay your hospitality. Feeling better, though? – B / 30-10-2008 2:51pm

A little; I'll probably stay in tonight, though. And I'm craving something greasy… / 30-10-2008 3:06pm

I'll pick up some fish & chips on my way home, then. See you in a bit / 30-10-2008 3:12pm

**o~O~o**

**From:** Rosalie Hale

**To:** Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Alice Brandon

**Subject:** plan for tonight

**Sent:** Friday, 31 October 2008, 12:08pm GMT

Hi everyone,

Just a quick message to keep you all informed.

Tonight we'll be partaking in Waxy O'Connors' zombie pub crawl. Start times vary, so we can jump in whenever we get there.

Make sure to be at Emmett and Edward's flat around 6pm, so we can finish getting dressed and have supper before we go. Remember to bring your zombie outfits and fake blood!

Rosalie

**o~O~o**

_Halloween 20__8: Getting ready and doing shots at the apartment._

_Halloween 20__8: Zombie Pub crawl from Waxy O'Connors off Leicester Square. Group shot._

_Halloween 20__8: Doing shots at our table at Tiger Tiger._

**o~O~o**

Edward Cullen, son of the Duke of Sussex and giving new meaning to the term _royal hottie_, was partying it up last night, participating in a zombie pub crawl culminating near Leicester Square in London. Later he was sighted at a VIP table in late night club _Tiger Tiger_. In his presence were the honourable Lady Rosalie Hale of Glastonbury and boyfriend Emmett McCarty, as well as several unnamed friends. Lady Lauren Mallory of York was surprisingly absent. Trouble in paradise, perhaps? And who is this anonymous beauty he was spotted snuggling up to?

**o~O~o**

OMG B, you made the news! Okay, a tabloid, but still… - A / 01-11-2008 10:37am

Shit! Are you serious? Edward's really stressing out over it already - B / 01-11-2008 10:46am

Yeah, check The Sun, online and print. You look cute, though, in the pics / 01-11-2008 10:48am

Thnx. I'm just glad whoever took those didn't follow us home… / 01-11-2008 10:51am

Why? Did something happen then? / 01-11-2008 10:53am

Uhm… *blushes* …yeah… / 01-11-2008 10:55am

OMGOMGOMG I knew it! Tell me everything! / 01-11-2008 10:56am

Not now. Edward's really stressed. Damage control first, dish later / 01-11-2008 10:59am

**o~O~o**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen** is now single.

Saturday, 1 November 2008, 2:46pm GMT

**o~O~o**

Lord Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Earl of Sussex, and Lady Lauren Amelia Mallory of York, hereby announce that they have decided to break off their engagement. The couple parts ways amicably, but would appreciate their privacy.

**o~O~o**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen** is now in a relationship with **Isabella Marie Swan**.

Sunday, 2 November 2008, 4:12pm GMT

**Mary Alice Brandon**, **Jasper Whitlock**, **Emmett Dale McCarty** and **Rosalie Lillian Hale** like this.

**Lauren Amelia Mallory**

I hope the two of you are happy. You certainly succeeded in ruining everything for me.

Sunday, 2 November 2008, 4:52pm GMT

**Rosalie Lillian Hale**

Oh, grow up, Lauren. You knew it was over long before this happened.

Sunday, 2 November 2008, 5:23pm GMT

**o~O~o**

**Jessica Stanley **Looks like I'm not the only 'boyfriend thief', lol

Tuesday, 4 November 2008, 9:24am PST

**Michael Newton** and** Tanya Denali** like this.

**Mary Alice Brandon**

Shut it, Jess, that's a completely different situation! You don't know what you're talking about!

Tuesday, 4 November 2008, 5:15pm GMT

**Tanya Denali**

New guy is an earl? Well, I know a gold digger when I see one.

Tuesday, 4 November 2008, 10:29am PST

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Takes one to know one… JS.

Tuesday, 4 November 2008, 5:39pm GMT

**Angela Weber**, **Mary Alice Brandon** and **Jasper Whitlock** like this.

**o~O~o**

**From:** Edward Cullen

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** social standing

**Sent:** Wednesday, 5 November 2008, 3:15pm GMT

Dear Bella,

I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to have you by my side during this whole ordeal. Lauren is trying to stir things up and involving the media, something I hadn't expected of her. Needless to say, I am disappointed in her behaviour.

Unfortunately, this means we are all rather exposed at the moment, too. This requires some action to be taken. My parents have heard of the recent developments, obviously, as I had to give out a press release. They were already informed of my intentions regarding Lauren, so the news of breaking up with her wasn't a surprise to them. They were, however, unaware of my feelings for you, but now that we have been forced to go public – which, I must stress, I do not regret at all – they are very interested in meeting you. They have invited us to their estate whenever we are available, though preferably as soon as possible. Will this weekend work for you?

I do urge you to be cautious in your communications on Facebook, as especially tabloids are known to monitor that site for juicy comments. I know this can be a little intimidating, but feel free to talk to me or Rosalie about any concerns you may have. Remember: I want you in my life. I am sorry that this media circus comes crashing down on you like this. Please forgive me for that.

Love,

Edward

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Edward Cullen

**Subject:** meeting the parents

**Sent:** Wednesday, 5 November 2008, 3:43pm GMT

Edward,

Wow, quite the bomb has been dropped on us, I agree.

First, let me assure you that all of this doesn't affect how I feel about you. I'm really sorry you're being judged by people you don't even know, just for being with me. I'll do whatever I can do to help. Guess it comes with the territory, right?

In that respect, I'd love to meet your parents this weekend. It's a bit sooner than I was anticipating, but I understand. Maybe I can introduce you to my parents as well? They will probably en up in the spotlight, too, once my name is revealed. As it happens, I already have a Skype session planned with them for this week; I can ask my mom if she can join my dad's session tonight, if you're available.

I am a little worried, though, about this weekend. You see, I've never been around nobility before, except for you and Rosalie. And you must admit, going to a Duke's estate is somewhat different to hanging out at a student's flat. Is there anything I should be aware of? And what kind of clothes would be appropriate?

xoxo

Bella

**From:** Edward Cullen

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** meeting the parents

**Sent:** Wednesday, 5 November 2008, 3:58pm GMT

Love,

Yes, I think it would be wise to talk to your parents as well. I will come by your room after my last class. We can have dinner together and then talk to them. I look forward to meeting your parents!

As for this weekend… Don't worry about etiquette or anything. My parents are fairly relaxed and down-to-earth. Your regular clothes will be fine, but could you bring a dress, for supper? If you have any concerns, I'm sure Rosalie will be happy to help you.

Edward

**o~O~o**

Hey hon, how did it go with your parents? – A / 05-11-2008 8:19pm

Pretty good, they seemed to like E but are worried about the media exposure. They told me to say hi to you. Did J make his flight? – B / 05-11-2008 8:24pm

Unfortunately, yes :( Do we have B&J? I'll be back in an hour… / 05-11-2008 8:29pm

**o~O~o**

Hi Bella, have fun this weekend. Don't worry, Carlisle and Esme will love you! – Rosalie / 07-11-2008 5:11pm

**o~O~o**

We're on our way back, but I'm staying at Edward's tonight, if you don't mind – B / 09-11-2008 8:23pm

Sure, hon. We'll get together tomorrow, though, right? – A / 09-11-2008 8:29pm

Of course! I'll call you when we get home. How was your weekend? / 09-11-2008 8:23pm

Boring. I miss Jazz… :'( So… how was it? / 09-11-2008 8:35pm

Impressive. The estate is beautiful. His parents were very friendly and his sister Elizabeth is a sweet yet typical 16yo / 09-11-2008 8:38pm

She's selling herself short. My family is absolutely smitten with her. As am I… - Edward / 09-11-2008 8:41pm

**o~O~o**

Storrington, 10 November 2008

Dear Isabella,

I would like to take this opportunity to let you know how much we all enjoyed your company last weekend. Edward doesn't visit us often due to his busy schedule and it was an absolute pleasure to have you both staying with us. You are a lovely, intelligent and well-spoken young lady and we couldn't be happier for the two of you.

I know a lot has been thrown your way over the past week and I feel the need to compliment you on the way you handle everything. We will do our best to keep the media exposure to a minimum, as your relationship is a private matter.

However, in the near future it will probably be necessary to release some sort of press statement. You have, after all, entered this very public life rather abruptly. Do not worry. We will have Victoria Mitchell, our press agent, take care of these things. She will contact you and Edward when the arrangements have been made. She will probably also need some contact information for your parents, so I would be much obliged.

You mentioned over the weekend that your parents have already spoken to Edward through Skype. Don't you just love modern technology like that? I hope you do not find me too forward in asking if it would be alright if we contact them as well? Of course we could do this in your presence, to make the introductions more formal. Carlisle and I just feel the need to reach out and make sure everyone is comfortable in this situation. In due time we would like to invite your family to our estate for official introductions, in person. But that is all a matter that need not be addressed right now.

For the time being, allow me to express once more that we welcome you to the family. Try to persuade Edward to visit us more often, will you. Elizabeth would also love to come to London for a weekend soon.

Take care, my dear, and please let us know your thoughts about the issues I have addressed.

Affectionately,

Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

Duchess of Sussex

**o~O~o**

B, thought you might appreciate the latest gossip: seems like douche bag didn't wrap his shit with the tramp. LMAO – J / 20-11-2008 10:03am PST

What do you mean? She gave him syph? / 20-11-2008 5:10pm GMT

Lol he'd wish he got off that easy! No, he knocked her up / 20-11-2008 10:21am PST

No way, for real? A is actually stunned silent right now… / 20-11-2008 5:25pm GMT

**o~O~o**

The Duke and Duchess of Glastonbury

hereby cordially invite you to a luncheon in their Kensington home at eleven o'clock in the morning on Twenty-Six December of the year Two Thousand and Eight.

They would like to reflect upon the kindnesses bestowed upon them during the past year, remember those who have passed away and look ahead at what the future offers.

Also, they would like to take this opportunity to celebrate the engagement of their daughter, the honourable Lady Rosalie Lillian Hale, to Emmett Dale McCarty, Junior, son of Emmett Dale McCarty, Esquire and Olivia Patel McCarty.

Please RSVP by Twenty December.

**o~O~o**

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Rosalie Hale

**Cc:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** Christmas lunch

**Sent:** Wednesday, 3 December 2008, 5:34pm GMT

Hi Rosalie,

We just found your parents' invitation in our mail. Thank you for thinking of us when compiling the guest list. We'd be happy to attend!

Second: congratulations on your engagement! This is so exciting! When did Emmett propose?

xoxo

Alice and Bella

**From:** Rosalie Hale

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Cc:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** excitement

**Sent:** Wednesday, 3 December 2008, 5:46pm GMT

Darlings,

Thanks for your message; I'll let my parents know to expect you. Of course you were invited; you've become two of my closest friends!

Yes, it's all very exciting and I'm so happy! Emmett actually proposed a few weeks ago, but we decided to keep it to ourselves for a while and make the announcement like this. It was the proper thing to do, according to my parents.

I'll catch you later and we can discuss things further then.

Love,

Rosalie

**o~O~o**

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject**: change of plans

**Sent:** Tuesday, 16 December 2008, 7:43pm GMT

Hey Alice,

I don't know how to ease into this, so I'm just going to come out and say it.

I've decided to stay in London.

This may seem a little sudden considering Edward and I have only been together for little over six weeks, but I can't not take this chance. The timing is so wrong, yet so right, if you know what I mean. We've been talking about it a lot and finally came up with a solution.

I've just gotten off the phone with my parents and, even though they're not overly excited about me staying, obviously, they couldn't deny how happy Edward makes me. When we move out of our dorm after New Year's, I'm moving in with Edward and Emmett and will graduate from Westminster in June. Emmett will probably move in with Rosalie soon, anyway, so that all works out perfectly.

The only downside is that I'll be so far away from you. Please don't be too upset, though. I really hope you'll understand why I have to do this…

I'm staying at Edward's tonight. Call me tomorrow and I'll meet you for lunch. We can talk about everything then.

I love you.

Bella

**o~O~o**

I'm sorry about last night. I was upset and didn't think things through. Thanks for asking Rose to come over – Alice / 17-12-2008 9:04am

Are you okay now, though? I get your reaction, that's why I wanted to meet today… - B / 17-12-2008 9:07am

I'm okay-ish. You know me: impulsive and passionate. What time do you want to meet and where? / 17-12-2008 9:11am

Come over to Edward's whenever, I'll be here all day / 17-12-2008 9:14am

You're not going to class? – 17-12-2008 9:16am

No, barely slept last night so we're staying home today. Call me when you're coming, okay? / 17-12-2008 9:18am

**o~O~o**

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** welcome home

**Sent:** Saturday, 10 January 2009, 3:46pm GMT

Hey Alice,

You're still on the plane when I'm writing this, since we just got back from Heathrow, but I thought it would be nice seeing my message when you get home.

How was your flight? Let me know when you get home and give everyone a big hug from me.

Love,

Bella

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** not the same

**Sent:** Sunday, 11 January 2009, 1:10am PST

Babe! Thanks for your message. I just got in. Flight was looong and boring. Missing you already! This semester won't be the same without you… Promise me you'll visit soon! xo Al

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** I know

**Sent:** Sunday, 11 January 2009, 8:23am GMT

Glad you got home safe. I miss you, too, hon! I'll see when we can come over. I'll also have my parents send me some stuff, which I need to call them about. I'll keep you posted. Say hi to Jazz!

**o~O~o**

Lord Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Earl of Sussex, would like to take this opportunity to confirm that for the past few months he has been in a relationship with Miss Isabella Marie Swan. They have met through mutual friend Lady Rosalie Lillian Hale of Glastonbury.

Miss Swan has grown up in the town of Forks, Washington, United States as the only daughter of local police chief Charles Swan and kindergarten teacher Renée Higgenbotham Dwyer. An English Literature major at the University of Washington in Seattle, she traveled to London last summer as a foreign exchange student.

The couple stresses that their newfound happiness has not been the cause of the Lord's recent break-up with Lady Lauren Amelia Mallory of York. They also ask that their privacy be respected. Any questions or comments can be directed at Miss Victoria Mitchell, the family's press agent.

**o~O~o**

**From:** Alice Brandon

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject:** loving my BFF

**Sent:** Saturday, 14 February 2009, 9:20am PST

Babe!

Just a little message to wish you a happy Valentine's Day!

Did anything special happen yet?

Love you!

Alice

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Alice Brandon

**Subject:** love

**Sent:** Saturday, 14 February 2009, 5:42pm GMT

Thanks, hon, love you too!

And yes, this weekend has been very special, so far. He's been spoiling me rotten all day, reminding me that he loves me. I've been ordered to relax and just look pretty. His words. Oh and he's actually cooking me dinner tonight!

Give my best to Jasper and I'll talk to you soon!

**o~O~o**

Just got R&E's wedding invitation. Looks like we'll be in LDN again this summer =) – A / 18-02-2009 2:37pm PST

Looking forward to it! You're welcome to stay at our place. Let us know the details – B / 18-02-2009 9:52pm GMT

OMGOMGOMG Rosalie asked me to design her wedding dress! – A / 20-02-2009 10:24am PST

Lol I know, we talked about it. I'm her maid of honour :p – B / 20-02-2009 5:28pm GMT

WHAT? Why didn't you tell me? / 20-02-2009 10:30am PST

I thought she'd mention it when she asked you about the dress… / 20-02-2009 5:33pm GMT

Yeah… I might've cut her off with my squealing… / 20-02-2009 10:35am PST

Figures. Anyway, I'll get her measurements for you. Could you do my dress as well? / 20-02-2009 5:37pm GMT

You're the best! And of course! What color? Get me your measurements too! / 20-02-2009 10:40am PST

Sapphire. Rose and Em will come to WA with us in April so we can have a fitting then and catch up. We should Skype this weekend to discuss designs / 20-02-2009 5:43pm GMT

**o~O~o**

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Charlie Swan

**Cc:** Alice Brandon, Renée Dwyer

**Subject:** visiting

**Sent:** Thursday, 5 March 2009, 7:35pm GMT

Hey Dad,

Just a quick message to let you know about our trip. We have just booked our flights and will arrive in Seattle April 8th. We'll be doing some sightseeing there for the weekend, then make the drive down to Forks on Monday.

Edward and I will be staying with you, while Rosalie and Emmett will stay at Alice's parents'. Are Mom and Phil still flying in, too? As you may have heard, Alice is designing our dresses for the wedding, so we'll need to have some fittings while we're in the country. I also want to show Edward where I grew up.

We'll probably go back to Seattle for a few days before flying back to London on the 25th. I know this is short, but we're in the middle of the semester and taking more time off wouldn't be wise. I'll let you know details about graduation as soon as I know them, so you can book your flights for that.

I'll call you this weekend.

Love,

Bella

**o~O~o**

_The gang together again. Sightseeing in Seattle__. April 9th 2009._

_Dinner at the Seattle Space Needle restaurant. Angela and Ben joined us. April 10th 2009._

_Showing Edward around Forks. He was rather bewildered at the tiny high school. April 15th 2009._

_Dinner at The Lodge with the Brandons. April 16th 2009._

_Edward going fishing with Charlie and Billy Black. He looks so scared! April 18th 2009._

**o~O~o**

Did you guys get home safely? It was so great having you back for a while! – A / 25-04-2009 11:36am PDT

Just got in, thnx. We had a great time, too! E loved seeing where I grew up and the dresses are gonna be amazing! – B / 25-04-2009 9:14pm BST

**o~O~o**

Congrats on graduating, hon! How does it feel to have a degree? – A / 14-05-2009 10:37am PDT

Thanks, Ali! It feels really good :) Enjoy yours tomorrow. I wanna see pics of your final project! – B / 14-05-2009 6:45pm BST

I'll put some on FB. Too bad I couldn't use your dresses in my final show… But BJ loved what I designed for you so I'm positive that'll work out / 14-05-2009 10:53am PDT

Keep me posted on that. I actually got a job with the Times as a theater critic. Starting June 1st… / 14-05-2009 6:57pm BST

That's so exciting! And perfect for you! Send me your first article for my scrapbook! / 14-05-2009 11:03am PDT

Will do. Going to dinner now with the Cullens. Call me this weekend? / 14-05-2009 7:08pm BST

**o~O~o**

The honourable Lady Rosalie Hale, daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Glastonbury, celebrated her marriage to Emmett McCarty on Friday 19 June 2009 at The HAC in London.

The couple was married during an intimate ceremony in the gardens of Armoury House. Upcoming fashion designer Alice Brandon was responsible for the impressive champagne coloured gown worn by the bride, as well as the sapphire mini dress worn by her maid of honour, Miss Isabella Swan. The new Viscount and his best man, Lord Edward Cullen, Earl of Sussex, both wore dark blue Gucci suits.

Notable attendees were Princesses Beatrice and Eugenie with their father, the Duke of York, as well as Jamie William St. Clair-Erskine, Lord Loughborough. The Queen is rumoured to have sent a private letter congratulating the couple.

**o~O~o**

Hey B, happy birthday! How is Rome? – Rosalie / 13-09-2009 11:52am BST

Thanks Rose. Rome is… even better than expected. But I have a feeling you already knew…? – Bella / 13-09-2009 12:04pm CEST

Happy birthday, Bella! I hope you're having a great time! – Angela and Ben / 13-09-2009 8:43am PDT

Bells! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I tried Skyping you, but you're not online… :( - Alice and Jasper / 13-09-2009 8:59am PDT

Thanks, hon. Edward took me to Rome for a romantic vacation, and it's amazing! / 13-09-2009 5:11pm CEST

**o~O~o**

September 21st, 2009

Dear Alice,

How about this fancy stationary? I got it yesterday from Esme as a combined birthday and office warming gift and to officially welcome me into the family. The first thing that came to mind was how much you would love this. So it's only fair that you be the first to receive a letter in this new capacity.

So, anyway, darling – see how my new environment is rubbing off on me? – how have you been? Yes, I know, we're both on Facebook, Twitter, Skype, whatever… But it's the proper thing to ask at the start of a letter, so humor me. Last I heard, you were starting your new job at Betsey Johnson. How is that going so far? Have you settled in yet? Any fun stories to share? I bet you're feeling right at home, surrounded by all those cute dresses and telling people what to wear…

As I was unpacking the last of my boxes, determining what to take to the office, I stumbled upon a folder full of pictures, e-mails and what not. It immediately brought back memories and, instead of continuing to unpack, I spent the rest of the day reminiscing. I remembered you saying you wanted to make a scrapbook of our time in London, so I compiled a package for you with copies from my folder and pictures I wasn't sure you already had. I hope you like it and I can't wait to see what you come up with. You'll have to show me when we're visiting this Halloween.

Right, I forgot, I hadn't told you yet. Surprise! Edward has just confirmed our flight and we will arrive at SeaTac October 24th. We'll be in the country for about three weeks – thanks to flexible tickets – but haven't made any definitive plans for that time. I think we need to reserve at least a day for exchanging stories and sharing scrapbooks and albums, but other than that, I'm open to suggestions. We'll need to plan a Skype session soon to discuss the possibilities.

When you've stopped squealing your excitement, tell Jasper to take his fingers out of his ears and say 'hi' for me. I really miss you guys. I know it has been my own choice to move halfway across the world and I'm very happy here, don't get me wrong. It just takes some getting used to not being able to see my best friend whenever I want. Promise we'll try to visit each other at least once every few months, or I'd go insane.

I should probably get back to work now; getting settled in my new office and seeing what my next assignment will be… Please let me know what you think of the enclosed package and if you need any other pictures or memorabilia.

Give my love to everyone and tell them I miss them. I'll talk to you soon. You'll probably call me, anyway, once you've seen the signature below…

Love,

Bella

Isabella Marie Swan (_soon to be_) Cullen

(_future_) Lady of Sussex

**o~O~o**

**A/N A special 'thank you' to Rebecca (missrebecca_12) for WC'ing with me while I was writing this and for checking the typically British**** details for me as well as offering advice where nobility was concerned. Also thanks to AmyBeth (lie_2me) for pre-reading.**


End file.
